Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and display controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for receiving a multi-touch via a touchscreen.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, a mobile terminal can receive a multi-touch using a touchscreen provided to a mobile terminal.
However, the related art fails in providing a method of controlling an operation of a mobile terminal in various ways in case of receiving an input of one of multiple touches by maintaining another one of the multiple touches.